


Psychiatric hospital: in the grass

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU / Alternative Universe: Sephiroth is a mental hospital. During a moment of getting fresh air, he finds a conversation partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychiatric hospital: in the grass

Sephiroth glanced around the mental hospital’s garden in search for a friend. The spacious terrain held grass and a few benches to sit on. It felt more like a prison or lunatic asylum than a hospital. Another downside was that despite the fact it was outside, it was completely covered with a big roof made of electric wires. Even if he were able to summon his wing, he wouldn’t be able to get out this way. Getting electrocuted was not a pleasant experience - he had experienced that himself first-hand already.   
During this break time his eyes glided over the grassy field and the people There were certain groups -there were always groups- and again Sephiroth felt like he belonged to none.   
They all wanted to interact with him for some reason. He naturally drew people to him but he didn’t like it. With some words he managed to keep them at bay but break time was long and he didn’t want to spend it with any group.   
He glanced to his left and missed the person that was supposed to be there even more.  
 _I need a subsitute.  
_ Focusing on the people ahead, he found a man that had positioned himself between two groups, against the wall, in a corner as if he was sulking.  
 _Is he new?_  
Sephiroth saw his dark hair was in a braid also. It was difficult to be mouthy enough to keep the staff from shaving your hair off, so that meant this man was either hair-obsessed or sane.  
 _Is there a difference?_    
He walked to the stranger who was also in a staightjacket.   
 _Straightjacket buddies,_ Sephiroth thought. His mind had come up with unusual standards and indicators for friendship. ”May I join you?”  
The man looked up. “If you like.”  
Sephiroth sat down  and immediately saw a psych ward staff member move their way, carrying a tranquillizer gun.   
 _So my friend is dangerous. Interesting._  
- ”I don’t see you often.”  
- ”I’m from another department,” the friend said.  
- ”Which?”  
\- “The long-term care facility. You?”  
"Political imprisonment," Sephiroth admitted. He took a few seconds to think, in which -surprisingly- the other did not interrupt. "Although I am starting to doubt that, and myself, and this world."  
"Don’t go crazy," his friend said.   
The humour came raw and unexpected. It coursed through his body like warm wine. Sephiroth snerked. “Good one. What’s your name?”  
"Vincent Valentine," he said. Sephiroth needed no introduction, so the conversation moved on. Valentine dipped his chin. "Where is your boyfriend?"  
\- “Cloud is getting a re-evaluation of his medication.”  
\- “I see. Why is he in here? He seemed pretty normal to me?”  
"He has taken up the personality of my ex-boyfriend," Sephiroth said.  
\- “…Troublesome?”  
\- “I don’t mind. I like both.”  
\- “That’s good.”  
"How about you?" Sephiroth asked. "What are you here for?"  
"Thirty years ago I locked myself up in a coffin. They found me after a week, starved and dehydrated."  
\- “Still suicidal?”  
Vincent looked amused. His eyes finally focused on Sephiroth, and the silver-haired man saw a miniature of himself reflected in the dark red orbs.  
Vincent's voice was low, and almost fatherly: ”Not any more. Some time ago I found someone worth living for.”


End file.
